Citosol
by Runo Taisho
Summary: U-1146 despierta en una habitación a oscuras. Está solo. No recuerda nada. ¿Qué ha pasado? Historia desde el punto de vista de U-1146


_**~ Citosol ~**_

Desperté.

No sé bien que ha pasado.

Miro alrededor, completamente desorientado; todo está oscuro y húmedo...

Espera ¿húmedo? No debería estarlo, hace unos momentos estaba todo en orden, ¿verdad?

No, no, espera, el lugar NO está húmedo, sino que YO estoy húmedo, o más bien, mi ropa lo está.

No recuerdo haber fagocitado, pero no me es importante ahora... creo. Solo quiero saber por qué estoy en estas condiciones.

 _Algo_ me dice que no le tome importancia a ese olor a citosol que desprende mi uniforme. Ese mismo _algo_ me dice que no revise mi ropa, mucho menos que vea a mi alrededor.

Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me acostumbro a la falta de luz después de algunos instantes.

Con dificultad, veo mi chaqueta: como pensaba, está roja. Pero... algo es distinto.

 _« **Por favor, no »**_ susurro sin saber por qué: simplemente _algo_ me dice que debo negarme a lo que está pasando.

Me levanto del suelo. ¿En qué momento me caí y acabé desmayado? No lo recuerdo.

... Todo esto es como si estuviera borrado de mi núcleo, de mis recuerdos. No recuerdo nada. NADA.

Callando ese mal presentimiento que tengo, empiezo a analizar las manchas de mi atuendo: el lado izquierdo, ese donde comunmente uso para empuñar mi cuchillo, es el más machado.

El olor a citosol es cada vez más y más fuerte.

 _ **« - No, por favor, no »**_ Sigo sin entender el por qué de mi abatimiento. Solo... algo me hace sentir desolado.

Sigo con mi investigación. Ese _algo_ me vuelve a decir que salga de la habitación, que deje todo atrás y me vaya. Lo vuelvo a ignorar.

Y entonces sigo las gotas de esa sustancia roja que hay en el piso. Me detengo en seco.

 _ **«- Por el Paracetamol, dime que no... »**_ Murmuro sin saber el motivo, de nuevo. Desde que desperté, siento la necesidad de llorar ¿que está pasando?

Mi vista sigue el camino restante del citosol.

Deseo no haberlo visto.

Frente a mí, escondido entre las sombras, hay un cadáver.

 _ **« - No, no, no, no. »**_ Empiezo a sentirme histérico. Otra vez, ese _algo_ me dice que corra, que huya, que no inspeccione _quién_ o _qué_ es lo que está frente a mí.

Lo vuelvo a ignorar, al igual que ignoro la crisis nerviosa que tengo.

Sintiendo que estoy a punto de sufrir apoptosis por el miedo que siento, me acerco nervioso al cadáver.

Es una célula... Una célula que conozco demasiado bien.

 _ **«- No, dime que no es cierto »**_ Siento que mi vista se nubla, que estoy a punto de quiebre.

Cabello rojo, ojos dorados, piel pálida.

Frente a mí, inerte en el suelo, se encuentra AE-3803 muerta.

 _ **« - No. Me niego. No, no, no ¡NOOOOOOOO! »**_ Estoy llorando. Abrazo el cuerpo de la que fué mi mejor amiga, de la célula a la que más protegí y adoré. A la única célula que amé, y que me amó.

 _ **« - ¡¿QUIÉN TE HIZO ESTO?! »**_ Mi voz sale más quebrada de lo que pensé « _ **\- ¡Juro**_ _ **que lo fagocitaré! »**_ Grito mientras siento que mi jucio se nubla. La abrazo con más fuerza, con el deseo que no esté muerta.

Ese _algo_ parece burlarse de mi ahora: se burla que no le hice caso, de que no huí.

Recuesto el cuerpo de Eritrocito en el suelo y le cierro los ojos. Quiero abrazarla y besarla mientras hago apoptosis, pero eso debe esperar: tengo que encontrar el culpable de ésto.

Me levanto. Empiezo a buscar alguna pista que me diga _cómo_ pasó todo esto.

 _ **« - No es posible »**_ Además de mí y la sombra de lo que fué AE-3803, no hay nadie en la habitación...

Estoy solo.

 _ **« - No, me niego... »**_ Dije mientras veía que las machas de citosol no llegaban a la puerta, por lo que el _asesinato_ fué llevado a cabo aquí.

 _ **« - ¡QUE NO, MALDITA SEA! »**_ Digo al ver por segunda vez las machas en mi ropa.

Y entonces lo vi: AE-3803 estaba herida en el pecho en su costado izquierdo; o más bien, un corte iba de la esquina superior izquierda hacia abajo, hacia la derecha.

 _ **« - NONONONONONONO »**_ Sostuve mi cabeza, sintiendo como poco a poco me volvia pedazos al ver la cruda realidad...

No hay nadie además de nosotros dos.

No hay citoplasma cerca de la puerta y no hay ventilación.

El corte iba de izquierda a derecha, de arriba a abajo.

Estoy lleno de citoplasma.

Ese _algo_ se vuelve a reír, explicándome que sí, que fuí yo. Que soy un _asesino._

 _ **« - Lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento, lo lamento ¡PERDÓNAME! »**_ Repetía sin parar, como si fuera un mantra. En algún momento había caído en el piso y me había acercado a ella, a la pelirroja que había asesinado.

La abracé con fuerza, con todo el amor que no pude darle.

Yo, que me juré protegerla y quererla, la había...

Mi muerte programa estaba cerca, lo sabía. La abracé con fuerza, sintiéndome destrozado.

La oscuridad me rodeaba de nuevo, el proceso estaba iniciando: me sentía débil y casi no podía moverme.

Pero no importa ahora, nada se compara con ésto.

 _ **« - Lo lamento, AE-3803»**_ Esas fueron mis últimas palabras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" « _**\- Te amo, U-1146**_. » " Oí su voz, en recuerdos, en mi último abismo de conciencia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _**« - Quiero irme contigo, asi que... Solo... Hazlo**_ "

Sí, esas habían sido las últimas palabras de AE-3803 antes de que hiciera todo esto...

Sonreí.

Pasaron los segundos, y entonces cerré los ojos.

 _El proceso había terminado; apoptosis completa._


End file.
